


Crazy = Genius

by schaflos



Series: Mephistopheles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Insecure Reid, Jealous Morgan, Romantic Comedy, Surprise Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Wenn Spencer etwas hat, was Morgan fehlt oder die Spendengala des alten George Hamlets. (Gut, dass Emily sich rechtzeitig aus der Affäre gezogen hat.)





	Crazy = Genius

In der FBI-Zentrale in Quantico liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. In wenigen Tagen würde dort auf George Hamlets Veranlassung hin eine große Benefizveranstaltung stattfinden. George Hamlet, seines Zeichens Kriegsveteran und ehemaliger Leiter der Hauptzentrale, setzte sich mit seiner frisch gegründeten Organisation für im Einsatz verletzte Polizisten und im Krieg verwundete Soldaten ein. Seine erste große Spendengala sollte für Aufsehen sorgen und da Hamlet schon immer sehr das Übertreiben liebte, hatte er sich keinen geringeren Ort ausgesucht, als die Hauptzentrale des FBIs. Mehr oder weniger. Selbstverständlich hatten ihm der neue Leiter, sowie der Director des FBIs nicht gestattet seine „Party“ in einem Bundesgebäude zu feiern, wo mehrere tausend Leute vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Vielleicht hatte es allerdings auch etwas damit zu tun gehabt, dass Hamlet sich in seinen letzten Dienstjahren nicht sonderlich beliebt gemacht hatte und sowohl der neue Leiter der Zentrale, als auch der Director der FBIs ihn als „alten senilen Kerl“ abstempelten. Doch Hamlet war stur gewesen und schließlich hatte er sich mit dem Director darauf einigen können die Lagerhalle zu bekommen, in der normalerweise große Beweisstücke wie Autos, Boote oder dergleichen gelagert wurden. Die Halle war dem Anlass entsprechend umgebaut worden. Gewaltige Scheinwerfer hingen von der Decke, eine kleine Bühne wurde auf einem einfachen Gerüst errichtet, aber es gab immer noch viel zu tun. Es wurde darüber gestritten, ob man den Betonboden lassen oder Teppiche verlegen sollte, Tische, Stühle und Kabel fehlten und keiner wollte das Schreiben einer Gästeliste übernehmen. In der Zentrale selbst herrschte das reinste Chaos. Neben frisch geduschten Agents im Anzug, trotteten verschwitzte Elektriker und Handwerker durch die Eingangshalle, die Empfangsdamen mussten Überstunden schieben, um die Massen an Anfragen und Telefonanrufen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die gelagerten Autos aus der Halle mussten in eine Ersatzgarage umgeparkt werden, was zu Staus und hitzigen Auseinandersetzungen auf dem Parkplatz führte.

 

Die BAU bekam von all dem nur recht wenig mit. Sie waren erst vor zwei Tagen von einem Fall aus Los Angeles zurück gekehrt und das Durcheinander bei ihren Kollegen war relativ stumm an ihnen vorbei gezogen. Rossi kam zwar zweimal zu spät, da auf dem Parkplatz eine Prügelei ausgebrochen war und die Zuschauermenge die Fahrbahn blockierte und Hotch war eine Metallstange auf den Fuß gefallen, wodurch er nun leicht humpelte, aber ansonsten konnten sich die Profiler nicht beschweren. Für sie war eine andere Frage viel wichtiger: Wen nahmen sie zur Benefizveranstaltung mit? Zumindest spielte für Morgan diese Frage eine große Rolle. Während JJ selbstverständlich mit Will kommen würde und Hotch in Aussicht gestellt hatte Beth eventuell zu fragen, konnte man über die anderen nur spekulieren.

Gemeinsam mit JJ, Emily und Garcia saß Morgan im Großraumbüro und verbrachte erneut seine Mittagspause damit, mit den drei Frauen darüber zu rätseln, wer wohl die Begleitungen ihrer restlichen Kollegen seien würden.

„Ich wette Rossi wird allein kommen, einfach nur um uns eins auszuwischen. Ihr wisst schon, weil wir ihn immer mit seinen Ehefrauen aufziehen.“

Emily angelte mit ihrer Gabel eine Tomate aus JJs Salat und erntete dafür einen genervten Blick ihrer Kollegin.

„Du hast dein eigenes Essen.“

„Ja, aber die Nudeln schmecken nicht halb so gut wie deine Tomaten.“

Als sie die Gabel nach einer weiteren ausstreckte, hob JJ die Plastikbox aus ihrer Reichweite und schenkte ihr einen Jareau-Todesblick. Emily rollte nur mit den Augen und lehnte sich in ihrem Drehstuhl zurück.

„Bestimmt“, pflichtete Garcia Emilys eigentlicher Aussage bei, „Das kann ich mir bei unserem Italiener sehr gut vorstellen.“

„Und du, Emily?“, wandte Morgan sich an seine Kollegin und grinste dabei feixend über das ganze Gesicht, „Kommst du mit deinem Sebastian?“

„Sebastian? Wer ist denn das? Ein Kerl auf den Emily steht? Davon habt ihr mir ja gar nichts erzählt!“

Garcia sah aufgeregt zwischen ihren Kollegen hin und her. Sie liebte Klatsch und Tratsch und hasste es, etwas nicht mit zu bekommen. Emily war rot angelaufen, hatte allerdings keine Chance sich zu verteidigen, da JJ ihr über den Mund redete:

„Das ist dieser Gruselkerl aus L.A., der locker irgendwelche toten Katzen in seinem Keller hängen hat. Ich schwöre dir, der Typ war zum fürchten.“

„War er überhaupt nicht!“, entgegnete Emily empört und hätte beinahe die Nudeln in ihren Schoss umgekippt, „Er war als Einziger höflich und zuvor kommend. Allerdings habe ich nichts mit ihm. Sebastian und ich sind überhaupt nicht mehr in Kontakt.“

„Wir sind ja auch erst zwei Tage weg.“ Morgan zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste weiterhin süffisant. Emily hielt es für besser nichts weiter zu sagen und stocherte stattdessen in ihren Nudeln herum. Garcia wechselte das Thema:

„Schokomufffin, mit wem gehst du eigentlich dahin?“

„Babygirl, selbstverständlich mit dir“, schnurrte Morgan zurück, stockte allerdings kurz bei Garcias hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Mit mir? Chocolatethunder, das würde ich sehr gern, aber Kevin war wohl schneller als du. Er hat mich schon vor einer Woche gefragt, ob ich seine Begleitung sein werde und ich habe natürlich mit Ja geantwortet. Du wirst dir wohl jemand anderen suchen müssen.“

„Dann leiste ich halt Emily Gesellschaft. Sehe ja immerhin blöd aus, wenn sie die Einzige wäre die allein kommen würde.“

„Ich bin gar nicht da“, erinnerte ihn Emily direkt, „Ich bin doch noch mal in L.A. wegen diesem Kongress.“

„ … von dem noch nie jemand etwas gehört hat …“, murmelte JJ und tauschte mit Garcia wissende Blicke.

„Scheint ja dann ein sehr wichtiger Kongress zu sein. Um welches Thema geht es denn? Zehn Dinge die ich an Sebastian mag? Oder doch eher ein Kurs wie man das Bettgestell am lautesten zum quietschen bringt?“

„Penelope!“

JJ und Garcia brachen in Gelächter aus und Emily machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, die beiden aufzuhalten. Sie rollte nur wieder mit den Augen und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu. Auch Morgan war nicht mehr nach lachen zu mute. Er war so ein Idiot! Natürlich würden Garcia und Kevin gemeinsam kommen. Und was machte er jetzt? Es sähe ja verdammt peinlich aus, wenn er, Derek Morgan, gefeierter Frauenheld, allein auf dieser dummen Gala aufkreuzen würde! Ein Plan musste her und zwar schnell.

„Dann frage ich halt Tina aus der IT-Abteilung“, erklärte er und aß den letzten Bissen seines Bagels, „Die flirtet schon die ganze Zeit mit mir.“

„Das glaube ich eher nicht“, erwiderte JJ nüchtern, „Derek, Tina ist schon seit drei Monaten verheiratet.“

„Dann … dann … dann eben Charlotte von AFIS.“

Seine drei Kolleginnen lachten nur laut auf. Schließlich hakte sich Garcia bei ihm unter und erklärte ihm kichernd:

„Ich denke nicht, dass Charlotte etwas von dir möchte. Tut mir leid, Süßer.“

„Warum denn nicht!?“

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Derek“, mischte sich Emily dazwischen und stellte den leeren Karton von ihrem Schoß hinter sich auf ihre Schreibtischplatte, „Aber das Charlotte tatsächlich etwas von dir will, ist etwa genauso wahrscheinlich, wie das Sergio plötzlich sprechen lernt!“

Die drei Frauen schienen sich prächtig über seine Lage und seinen Frust zu amüsieren. Die nächsten zehn Minuten wurden mit Witzen und Scherzen über Morgans scheinbar sehr komischen Vorschlag gefüllt, bis ihre Mittagspause vorbei war und sich die vier Profiler wieder an die Arbeit machten. Bevor jeder von ihnen wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehrte, knuffte Garcia ihn in die Seite.

„Mach dir nicht draus, Hot Stuff, es hat ja nichts mit dir zu tun. Du weißt doch, dass du für mich immer der bestaussehendste Mann aller Zeiten bleiben wirst. Wir beide sind doch wie Aphrodite und Ares. Nur glauben wir halt nicht, dass die ebenfalls sehr hübsche, freundliche, gut erzogene Charlotte dein volles Potential sieht.“

_Sie ist also zu gut für mich_ , brachte Morgan Garcias Worte innerlich auf den Punkt. Na toll, und jetzt? Hätte er doch nur nicht so sehr von Tina und den anderen Frauen geprahlt, dann würde sicherlich schon niemand bemerken, dass er alleine kam … Oder sollte er sich aus der Affäre ziehen und nicht kommen, so wie Emily?

„Aber nimm es nicht so schwer, okay? Unser kleiner Amor da drüben wird doch bestimmt auch ohne Begleitung sein.“

Damit meinte sie Reid, der gerade mit einem dampfenden Kaffeebecher und einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm auf seinen Schreibtisch zu lief und die Aktenberge beiseite schob, um Platz für sein neues Lesematerial zu machen. Garcia gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, verabschiedete sich dann und machte sie wieder auf den Weg zu ihrer Computerhöhle. Morgan rutschte derweil von seiner Schreibtischplatte und durchquerte zielstrebig das Großraumbüro zu ihrem Team eigenen Genie. Reid hatte es sich mittlerweile hinter seinen Akten bequem gemacht und sah verwirrt auf, als Morgan neben seinem Papierkorb erschien.

„Na, was macht mein Lieblingsgenie denn gerade?“

Reid sah verdutzt zwischen den Stapeln an Akten und Fallanfragen hin und her und schien eine versteckte Stichelei in Morgans Worten zu suchen.

„Ähm, arbeiten? Es sind zwei weitere Berichte reingekommen und Hotch möchte, dass ich sie bis heute Abend durcharbeite.“

„Aha“, erwiderte der dunkelhäutige Profiler und tat so, als hätte er seinem Kollegen tatsächlich zugehört, „Du hör mal, diese Spendengala von Hamlet steht ja bald an …“

Das junge Genie zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nahm, um seine Verständnislosigkeit zu überspielen, einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Da er Morgan nicht antwortete, nahm dieser das als Erlaubnis weiterzusprechen.

„ … und ich dachte, na ja, du hast keine Begleitung, ich hab keine Begleitung …“ Morgans Stimme verlor sich etwas, da er sich sicher war, sein Kollege müsse den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schon verstanden haben, doch Reid blinzelte nur unverwandt zurück. Als Morgan nichts weiter sagte, räusperte sich Reid und versuchte selbst das Gespräch fortzusetzen:

„Du hast also niemanden gefunden, der dich begleiten könnte? Ich dachte du und Garcia würden …“

„Garcia geht aber schon mit Kevin und sie kann sich ja immerhin nicht zerteilen.“ Da er bemerkte, dass der dreifache Doktor seine Andeutungen nicht verstand, kam Morgan nun direkt zum Kern der Sache: „Also: Gehst du mit mir zu dieser verdammten Gala? Dann stehst du da nicht allein herum, anders als bei deinem Abschlussball in der Highschool.“

Morgan hatte das eigentlich scherzhaft gemeint, doch an der Art wie sein Gegenüber die Augen verengte, erkannte er, dass sein Kollege das ganz und gar nicht witzig fand.

„Pretty Boy, ich meinte doch nur …“

„Tja, tut mir leid, Derek, aber ich an deiner Stelle habe bereits eine Begleitung. Du bist aber bestimmt nicht der Einzige, der allein kommt. Ich habe gehört Strauss wird ebenfalls ohne Begleitung erscheinen, vielleicht kannst du sie ja fragen.“

Morgan war sprachlos und Reids vor Triumph glitzernde Augen machten das nicht besser. Selbst ihr kleines Genie, das noch nie ein ordentliches Date hatte, sich lieber mit Star Wars – Theorien beschäftigte als mit Frauen und normalerweise so schüchtern und ungelenk im Umgang mit fremden Menschen war, hatte jemanden mit dem er zu dieser verfluchten Gala ging? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Du? Wer geht denn mit dir da hin?“

Morgans Stimme klang abfälliger als er beabsichtigt hatte und er erntete dafür prompt von Reid die kalte Schulter. Das junge Genie griff nach seinen neusten Bucherrungenschaften, _Shakespeare – Wer ist der Mann hinter den Werken? Eine Zusammenfassung zur Debatte über die Urheberschaft seiner Werke_ und _Dämonen – Gerücht oder Wahrheit_ , und ignorierte Morgan gekonnt. Wenn sein Pretty Boy gemein seien wollte, konnte er es unheimlich gut.

„Na komm schon! Erzähl, welche hübsche Braut hat mein kluges Genie denn aufgerissen?“

Vorsichtig, um keine der vielen Akten von der Platte zu stoßen, nahm Morgan auf der Kante von Reids Schreibtisch Platz und blickte auf den gesenkten, braun gelockten Haarschopf seines Kollegen hinab.

„Kluges Genie ist eine Tautologie, so wie 'kleines Baby'“, erhielt er als Antwort, „Genies sind immer klug.“

Morgan rollte mit den Augen und legte Reid die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie heißt sie? Ist sie hübsch? In deinem Alter?“

Der Doktor sah durch ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen zu ihm hoch und entgegnete überraschend gelassen:

„Du kennst sie.“

„Ich kenne sie?“

„Ja. Ich habe Catharina gefragt, ob sie nicht gerne mitkommen würde.“

„Catharina?“

„Von unserem Fall aus L.A.?“, fügte Reid gedehnt hinzu, doch Morgan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der Fall war zwar erst ein paar Tage her, aber an eine Catharina konnte er sich nicht erinnern. „Die, die Hotch einen kaltherzigen Idioten genannt hat“, ergänzte Reid schließlich etwas kleinlaut und Morgan erinnerte sich nun tatsächlich.

Catharina, die kleine dunkelhaarige Leichenaufschneiderin mit der überraschend großen Klappe. Catharina, die immer mit übergroßen Pullovern herum gelaufen war, um ihre zierliche Statur zu verbergen. Catharina, mit den zerkratzten Brillengläsern und dem Faible für abartige Fakten.

„Ah“, entgegnete der dunkelhäutige Profiler tonlos. Er sollte besser aufpassen was er sagte, Reid war schon leicht sauer auf ihn. „Natürlich, Catharina. Aber … na ja, die ist jetzt nicht unbedingt eine Lila …“

„Und was soll das jetzt heißen?“

Schon wieder eine Falle. Morgans Gedanken rasten, wie er so schnell wie möglich von dem hauchdünnen Eis wieder herunter kam, ohne dabei ins kalte Wasser zu fallen. Doch eine Antwort wurde ihm erspart, da in diesem Moment Rossi an ihnen vorbei lief.

„Heilige Scheiße, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

Der Profiler mit italienischen Wurzeln sah aus, als wäre er in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Sein teures dunkelblaues Jackett war über und über mit cremefarbenen Flecken übersät und seine Hose leuchtete in einem sanften rosaroten Ton. Man konnte die Wut des FBI-Agenten förmlich riechen, so sehr schien er innerlich zu kochen.

„Fragt euch nicht was mit mir passiert ist, sondern was mit jemanden passieren wird. Falls ihr euch wundert solltet, weshalb ihr Danny vom Beweismittellager nicht mehr sehen werdet, dann wird das wohl daran liegen, dass ich jetzt dafür sorgen werde, dass er gefeuert wird und zwar auf der Stelle.“

Mit diesen grimmigen Worten stakste Rossi dann an ihnen vorbei und schlug die Richtung zu Strauß' Büro ein. Morgan drehte sich verdutzt zu Reid um, doch dieser zuckte nur ebenso verwirrt mit den Schultern.

 

 

Danny vom Beweismittellager wurde zwar nicht gefeuert, würde aber wohl den Rest seines Lebens mit den Todesblicken von David Rossi zurecht kommen müssen. Gerüchten zufolge hatte der junge Mitarbeiter ein paar Farbtöpfe zum streichen der Bühne vom Parkplatz in die Lagerhalle bringen sollen und war dabei so unglücklich abgelenkt gewesen, dass er mitsamt der Farbe in den Profiler der BAU hinein gelaufen war. Selbst die achtunddreißig Entschuldigungen konnten das zerstörte Jackett und die verfärbte Hose nicht wett machen und so duckte sich der tollpatschige Danny jedes Mal, wenn auch nur Rossis Name fiel. Morgan hingegen beschäftigten immer noch ganz andere Probleme als die psychische Belastung eines FBI-Mitarbeiters. Selbst am Abend der Gala hatte er noch immer keine Begleitung gefunden und war zähneknirschend dann doch alleine gekommen. Doch schon nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten wusste er, dass der Rest des Abends die pure Hölle für ihn werden würde. Sowohl Tina, als auch Charlotte waren kichernd mit ihren Männern an ihm vorbei geschlendert und hatten ihn mit einem extra zuckersüßen Unterton begrüßt. Nachdem dann auch Tessa vom Empfang und ihr kleines Grüppchen an Freundinnen anfingen zu tuscheln, so bald er in der Nähe war, hatte er beschlossen sich mit einem Glas Sekt in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes zu stellen und einfach still zu warten, bis diese verfluchte Gala vorbei war. Garcia, Kevin und Rossi leisteten ihm dabei Gesellschaft, während JJ und Will, sowie Hotch und Beth sich unter die Gäste gemischt hatten und hochrangigen Politikern und Agents anderer Bundesagenturen die Hände schüttelten. Es wurde noch eine knappe halbe Stunde dauern, bis das eigentliche Programm von Hamlets Spendengala beginnen würde und die bereits anwesenden Personen nutzten daher die Gelegenheit sich einander bekannt zu machen.

„Oh mein Gott, seht mal!“

Morgan wandte seinen Blick von Charlottes kurvenbetontem Kleid zu Garcias Handybildschirm, den sie ihm und Rossi unter die Nase hielt. Auf dem Display leuchtete ein Foto, welches eine Eintrittskarte für ein Theaterstück von William Shakespeare zeigte.

„Von wem ist das?“, versuchte Morgan etwas Kontext zu dem Foto zu erfragen.

„Emily!“, erklärte Garcia und ihre Augen leuchteten, „Ich habe sie vorhin gefragt, was sie denn heute Abend macht und sie hat das Bild zurückgeschickt.“

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Emily so auf Shakespeare steht …“, nuschelte Morgan desinteressiert in sein Sektglas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Darum geht es doch auch gar nicht!“, entgegnete Garcia scharf und allmählich fragte sich ihr dunkelhäutiger Kollege, wie viele Gläser Sekt sie wohl schon getrunken hatte.

JJ erschien plötzlich wieder bei ihnen und wurde von Garcia direkt in Beschlag genommen. Gemeinsam starrten sie auf den Handybildschirm der technischen Analystin und begannen wohl das Foto genauer zu untersuchen. Schließlich brachen sie in aufgeregtes Getuschel aus und erneut wurde Morgan das Display vor die Augen gehalten.

„Wenn du genau auf ihre Hand achtest, die die Karten hält, siehst du, dass es zwei Karten sind!“ Garcia grinste triumphierend und zoomte nun näher an die linke untere Ecke des Bildes heran. „Und hier ist noch das Glas einer Sonnenbrille zu sehen, sowie die Spitze von irgendwelchen schwarzen Schuhen.“

„Und wer hat immer Sonnenbrillen und italienische Schuhe getragen?“, fuhr JJ fort und zog wissend die Augenbrauen hoch, „Na?“

„Keine Ahnung!“, Morgan war nun langsam genervt von seinen beiden Kolleginnen, „Ein Haufen Leute denke ich mal. Sonnenbrillen und italienische Schuhe sind immerhin ziemlich beliebt.“

„Sebastian!“, beantwortete Garcia JJs Frage und tat so, als hätte sie Morgan überhört, „Also ist sie tatsächlich nicht auf einem Kongress, sondern geht mit ihrem neuen Freund ins Theater!“

„Ich kann echt immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich von allen Typen auf dieser Welt ausgerechnet für diesen gruseligen Kerl entschieden hat. Wenn der ein Vampir oder so wäre …“

JJs Stimme verhallte, denn etwas anderes hatte Morgans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Am anderen Ende der umgebauten Lagerhalle erschien ein brauner, zerzauster Haarschopf und Morgans Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es sich dabei nur um Reid handeln konnte. Der Profiler entschuldigte sich bei seinen beiden Kolleginnen, ehe er sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte und letztendlich am Buffettisch auf das Genie traf … und dessen Begleitung. Der junge Doktor trug einen leicht schief sitzenden dunkelgrauen Anzug – Morgan stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass er trotzdem nicht auf seine schwarzen Chucks verzichtet hatte – und seine Haare sahen heute noch mehr danach aus, als wäre er ein wahnsinniger Professor in dessen Labor soeben irgendeine Mixtur explodiert war. Seine Begleitung machte sein nicht perfektes Aussehen allerdings direkt wieder wett. Durch ihre geringe Größe hatte sich Catharina für schwarze Pumps mit hohem Absatz entschieden, die dunkelbraunen Haare waren mit einer großen rote Schleife zu einen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie hatte sogar etwas Wimperntusche und Lippenstift aufgetragen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Morgan sie nicht in einem übergroßen Pullover sah, auf dem irgendwelche Seriensprüche oder Nerdwitze abgedruckt waren und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie keine schlechte Figur besaß. Zwar war sie für seinen Geschmack immer noch viel zu zierlich, aber er sah keinen Grund sich hinter dicken Stoffschichten zu verstecken. Catharina hatte sich für ein an die fünfziger Jahre angelehntes schwarz-weißes Pünktchenkleid entschieden, mit dem sie sich von den bodenlangen Abendkleidern der restlichen Damen definitiv abhob. Der irre, introvertierte Professor und das freche, kleine Rotkäppchen, irgendwie waren sie schon wieder so unterschiedlich, dass sie wunderbar zusammenpassten.

Reid reichte seiner Begleitung gerade ein Sektglas, als Morgan zu den beiden stieß.

„Pretty Boy! Da bist du ja endlich, wir haben schon die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet!“

„Wir standen im Stau“, erwiderte Reid versucht höflich, doch Morgan erkannte an dem nervösen Nesteln am Saum seines Jacketts, dass sein Kollege sich unwohl fühlte.

„Der Taxifahrer hat anscheinend die falsche Ausfahrt genommen und uns damit zwanzig Minuten Stau eingebrockt.“ Catharina hatte sich demonstrativ bei Reid eingehackt und ihre braunen Rehaugen hinter den großen Brillengläsern sahen Morgan scharf an. Da hatte wohl jemand von Morgans Verhalten von vor einigen Tagen erfahren. „Und? Wo ist denn Ihre Begleitung Agent Morgan?“

Sie sah sich demonstrativ nach allen Seiten um, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er alleine gekommen war. Dabei warf sie dem FBI-Agentin immer wieder feixende Blicke zu, während Reid nur steif wie ein Brett neben ihr stand und am liebsten ganz woanders sein wollte.

„Sie hat leider kurzfristig abgesagt.“

„Ein Jammer, ich hätte gerne die Frau kennengelernt, die Derek Morgan nicht von der Bettkante stößt.“

Der hatte gesessen. Die Kleine ging aber schon direkt in die Vollen. Morgan schenkte ihr nur ein anerkennendes Nicken, heute würde er sich nicht mit ihr auf einen Schlagabtausch einlassen, dafür wurde er schon genug gedemütigt.

„Falls ihr die anderen sucht, die sind da hinten.“ Morgan zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich zum anderen Ende des Raumes. „Allerdings würde ich an eurer Stelle noch ein bisschen warten, JJ und Garcia brüten gerade irgendwelche Verschwörungstheorien aus.“

„Verschwörungstheorien?“, hakte Reid nach und reckte den Hals um vielleicht einen Blick auf seine Kollegen zu erhaschen.

„Anscheinend hat Emily irgendein Foto aus L.A. geschickt und Penelope und JJ haben das Bild so lange auseinander genommen, bis sie 'Beweise' gefunden haben, dass sie zu diesem Theaterstück mit diesem komischen Sebastian hingeht.“

Sowohl Reid, als auch Catharina schienen bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen zu zucken. Auch taten beide kurz darauf übertrieben gelassen so, als würde diese neue Information sie komplett kalt lassen.

„Kennt ihr den etwa auch?“

„Nein!“, entgegnete Catharina sofort hastig und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Dann wünsche ich den beiden mal viel Spaß bei ihrem Shakespearestück. Komm, Spencer, lass uns ein bisschen tanzen!“

Und bevor Morgan oder Reid widersprechen konnten, zerrte die kleine Gerichtsmedizinerin Reid in Richtung Tanzfläche.

 

„Wenn ich zuhause bin, muss ich unbedingt ein Wörtchen mit Sebastian wechseln! Ich sehe nämlich schon wie das enden wird, mit Tränen, zerrissenen Blättern und zerbrochenen Spiegeln! Und wer darf dann wieder die Scherben zusammenkehren? Selbstverständlich Catharina Hewitt!“

Spencer trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und hörte Catharinas Schimpftirade schweigend zu. Ihm selbst behagte es ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht Emily allein mit Sebastian zu wissen, doch gerade war er viel aufgeregter wegen etwas ganz anderem. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht und er und Catharina hatten sich von der Gala verabschiedet. Allerdings wollte Reid ihr, bevor er Catharina zu ihrem Hotel begleitete, noch etwas zeigen beziehungsweise geben. Daher führte er sie nun den dunklen nur durch die Notbeleuchtung erhellten Gang zum Großraumbüro hinunter. Die gläsernen Schreibtischplatten und das Metallgeländer der Galerie glitzerten im weißen Neonlicht, Catharinas Kleid raschelte bei jedem Schritt und ihre Pumps klackerten über den frisch geputzten Boden. Neunzehn Mal hatte Reid ihr an diesem Abend schon gesagt wie gut ihr das Kleid stand und jedes Mal hatte sie gelächelt und sich mit roten Wangen bedankt. Er konnte es ihr eigentlich nicht oft genug sagen.

„Wooow … hier arbeitest du? Kein Wunder, dass ihr euch beschwert habt unser Departement wäre zu klein. Das ist ja riesig hier …“

Reid beobachtete sie mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen dabei, wie sie um die Tische schritt und sich mit großen Augen umsah. Sie schien vollkommen fasziniert zu sein und Reid konnte sich an dem Funkeln in ihren Augen nicht satt sehen. Sein Puls fuhr jedes Mal Achterbahn, wenn Catharina seinen Arm berührte oder Freude strahlend zu ihm hoch sah. Letztendlich erreichten sie seinen Schreibtisch und er schob sie sanft auf seinen Drehstuhl und erklärte ihr einen kurzen Augenblick zu warten. Mit einer Haarlocke spielend, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, sah sie sich weiterhin um und wartete gespannt darauf, was Reid ihr unbedingt zeigen wollte.

„Deine Kollegen sind viel freundlicher, wenn ihr nicht im Einsatz seid“, murmelte Catharina, um die Stille zu brechen, „Gerade Mr. Augenbraue, der ist ja privat ziemlich locker drauf.“

„Du meinst Hotch?“

Reid hockte unter seinem Schreibtisch und zerrte an einem Taschenriemen, der sich im Tischbein verhakt hatte.

„Ja richtig, das war sein Name und diese, wie hießt sie noch gleich? Jenny? Die ist richtig nett und Penelope erst! Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass sie auch ein Serienjunkie ist.“

Kaum hatte sie geendet, tauchte Reid mit verwuschelten Haaren unter dem Tisch auf, in der Hand einen Stoffbeutel

„Ich wollte dir irgendetwas schenken, um mich bei dir zu bedanken, dass du mich heute begleitet hast, aber ich wusste nicht genau was. Alle anderen meinten, ich solle dir Schmuck schenken, aber ich wusste nicht was für welchen. Also einen Ring, oder eine Kette, oder ein Armband –“

„Spencer“, hauchte sie und hob beschwichtigend beide Hände, „Ganz ruhig! Egal was du mir schenkst, ich werde mich sowieso darüber freuen, weil … es von dir kommt.“

Bei dem nächsten etwas unsicheren Lächeln, welches sie ihm schenkte meinte Reid an Herzversagen zu sterben. Sie mochte ihn, wirklich _ihn_. Sie war nicht mitgekommen weil 'er ganz süß aussieht' oder weil sie ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten haben, sondern wegen ihm als Person. Sie wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen und ihn besser kennenlernen. Oh Gott, hoffentlich vermasselte er jetzt nicht alles mit seinem Geschenk. Hoffentlich stand sie nicht gleich auf, bedankte sich gezwungen höflich, entschuldigte sich dann, dass sie plötzlich gehen müsse und hielt ihn für einen Freak.

Wortlos reichte er ihr den Beutel. Etwas verdutzt nahm Catharina ihn an, warf einen Blick hinein und sog überrascht die Luft ein.

„Spencer … Du hast dir gemerkt … Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!“

Sie legte den Beutel auf der Schreibtischplatte ab und fiel ihm lachend um den Hals. Reid wusste nicht so recht wie er reagieren sollte, plötzlicher Körperkontakt machte ihn immer noch irgendwie nervös, doch Catharina schien das in ihrer Freude gar nicht zu bemerken. Behutsam legte er dann doch einen Arm um sie, während sie sich schon wieder etwas von ihm löste und erneut zum Stoffbeutel griff. Sie holte drei Bücher hervor, jedes Einzelne hatte Reid mit einer Schleife in einer ihrer Lieblingsfarben versehen. Himmelblau, feuerrot und rabenschwarz.

„ _Shakespeare – Wer ist der Mann hinter den Werken? Eine Zusammenfassung zur Debatte über die Urheberschaft seiner Werke_ “, las sie die Titel vor, „ _Dämonen – Gerücht oder Wahrheit_ und du hast sogar an _Mephistopheles_ gedacht! Nach dem Buch habe ich jahrelang gesucht, wo hast du das nur her? Und du hast dir gemerkt, dass ich mir das seit langem wünsche! Spencer … du bist der Beste!“

Reid lief bei ihrem Kompliment rot an und glättete eine Falte an seinem Jackett. Catharina schlug währenddessen eines der Bücher auf und überflog die ersten Seiten.

„Ich kenne einen Antiquar, der hatte das Buch zufällig noch da. Hat aber ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich ihn überreden konnte es mir zu verkaufen.“

Vom einem Ohr zum anderen strahlend legte Catharina das Buch wieder weg und wandte sich wieder Reid zu. Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn so weiter zu sich hinunter.

„Ist das okay?“, hauchte sie dann gegen seine Wange, während er ihr etwas unbeholfen die Hände an die Hüften legte, „Oder zu nah?“

„Nein … ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte Reid zurück und bedankte sich bei sämtlichen Göttern auf dieser Welt dafür, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. Eigentlich war zwar gar nichts in Ordnung (sein Kreislauf schien gleich schlapp zu machen vor lauter Herzrasen), doch unangenehm war ihre Nähre ganz und gar nicht. Ihre Wangen von Sekt und Aufregung leicht gerötet, der Lippenstift schon stark verblasst, doch die Wimperntusche saß immer noch perfekt. Die braune Strähne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, lag vorwitzig auf ihrem Nasenrücken und die Brille mit den großen Gläsern saß etwas schief.

„Spencer … danke. Für den ganzen Abend und für … dich.“

Es hatte wohl eigentlich nur ein Kuss auf die Wange werden sollen, doch Reid ruckte mit dem Kopf leicht zur Seite um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können und zu fragen, was sie meinte, und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Beide hielten inne, ließen erschrocken von einander ab und stammelten hastig Entschuldigungen.

„Weißt du, ich hatte echt Angst, wenn ich dich küssen würde, würde es sich so anfühlen, wie als ob ich meinen Bruder küssen würde … einen imaginären Bruder, nicht meinen richtigen, den würde ich niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen küssen wollen. Aber … irgendwie, war es überhaupt nicht schlimm, oder? Hat es sich für dich auch, ähm, gut angefühlt?“

Peinlich berührt sah Reid zu Boden, während Catharina rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen war.

„Es … ich fand es zumindest nicht schlimm, auch wenn es nur ein Versehen war …“, nuschelte der junge Doktor und schob sich zwei Finger in den Kragen seines Hemdes. Irgendwie war es ihm plötzlich unerträglich warm in seinem Anzug geworden. Catharina sah ihn mit großen Augen an und trat dann behutsam wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Dann … ich meine, wenn du mich magst und ich dich, dann …“

„Ja“, beantwortete Reid ihre unausgesprochene Frage und beide atmeten gleichzeitig erleichtert aus.

Catharina fing daraufhin an zu kichern und Reid brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

„Sie uns an, wir sind beide erwachsen, mögen einander und sind zu nervös uns zu küssen.“

„Nicht unbedingt“, erklärte Reid und nahm sein an diesem Abend gesammeltes Selbstvertrauen zusammen.

Er legte ihr erneut die Arme um die Hüfte, sie legte die Hände in seinen Nacken und ihr Lachen hallte durch das verlassene Großraumbüro, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen … und dieses Mal eindeutig länger.

 


End file.
